Halloween
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: Okay the rating may go up if I get enugh reveiws okay. Read summery on the inside and don't forget to reveiw. New Chappie for those who asked.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Vegeta planing a party, think that. And you've got my story but I still want you to read it. Okay so I'm going back on what I said in my bio but hey it would have taken me to long and I really wanted to get this one up. I know it's a little late but to me it's Halloween everyday. And sense my birthday's only 9 days before Halloween my minds on it all year round. Plus I LOVE scary stories. So you can expect to get a couple more like this one about my fav. Days of the year. Well anyway just read it for me and tell me what you think about it. Hell I'll take the flames. If I have. I hope I don't have to.

Halloween

By ArchAngelStar

      Bulma woke up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 7:30!!! Bulma grabbed the edge of the covers and threw her arm at the other side of the bed. It come in contact to something both soft and hard at the same time. And that thing grunted before it's eyes snapped open. Bulma's eyes widened when she looked over to see her fist, full of blankets laying on Vegeta's nose, which looked kind of abused (AN: What a way to wake up! Your wife hitting you in the nose! And he was having a good dream too! I'm mean aren't I? Don't answer that!). Bulma sat there, slowly closing her eyes waiting for Vegeta's outraged voice to shake the whole house. It didn't

      "What was that for?" Vegeta asked gently looking at Bulma, and seeing the horrified look on her face. "Oh I'm to tired this morning to yell. But if you don't answer me you'll wished you had," Vegeta said pulling Bulma into his arms, sitting up. Bulma's eyes snapped open and she looked at her husband.

      "I didn't mean to. I thought you were already up and was mad at me for not having your food done. I always do that. Your just never in the room. And your defiantly not in the bed, I really didn't mean to hit you on the nose," Bulma said feeling Vegeta pulling her closer to him slowly, listening to what she was saying. He was in a weird mood that morning. He felt like being 'nice' to her. Being 'nice' to the pretty blue-haired women who had spent most of the night before crying out his name. 

      It was probably because he knew that one of her favorite holiday was coming up along with her birthday. Halloween was in three days and he had cornered Bulma's dad in his lab until he had told Vegeta everything he knew about this day. Then he had gone off and asked ChiChi about it. He didn't like it but he did it anyway. After he had learned all he could about the day he started to plan a HUGE Halloween/Birthday party for Bulma. He had taken her address book when she wasn't looking so she couldn't call any of the DJ's or anyone else who was needed to make a party happen. And when Bulma went to ask if ChiChi would help her plan a party ChiChi said she couldn't but wouldn't tell Bulma why she couldn't. Vegeta had gone to each of the Z warriors and told them if they helped her to plan a party he would hurt them a lot. He also told them if she did manage to plan one with out her address book, that they should refuse to go, politely that is. They had agreed when he had told them why he didn't want them to.

      Vegeta pressed his lips to Bulma. Bulma smiled to herself and was about to plunge her tongue into Vegeta's mouth when he suddenly was gone. She looked around the room to see the tip of his tail disappear into the bathroom (AN: THIS IS MY FANFIC AND IN THIS ONE VEGETA HAS A TAIL! so there). She smiled and got up out of their disheveled looking bed. She winced when she tried to walk, and almost stumbled.

      "Ouch, ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow OUCH!" Bulma cried as she walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear that day. Vegeta's head stuck out of the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth, a razor in his hand and shaving cream on his face. Bulma laughed when she saw him and pulled on her robe.

      Bulma turned and walked over to the bed, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." 

      Vegeta pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and asked her, "Why do you keep saying 'ow'?" Bulma smiled and looked at him a knowing look on her face. He smiled looking into her eyes knowing instantly why, as if she had written it on her forehead. He walked back into the bathroom scrubbing at his teeth with his toothbrush.

      A few minute later Bulma walked into the bathroom to see Vegeta standing at the sink, looking into the mirror through the bottom of his eyes. He had his chin up toward the ceiling and he was trying to shave the bottom of his chin. Bulma laughed and walked over to him taking the razor out of his hand. She pushed his chin up and finished shaving the place he had been trying to shave. When she let him go he smirked at her and went back to shaving the rest of his face.

      Later Vegeta was sitting in one of Bulma's many offices he was doing some last minute checking on who to call for the DJ job. He had a list and recommendations in front of him and he was going over them as he half focused on Bulma's ki down in her lab. If she were to walk in all she would see was Vegeta sitting in her chair reading a book he had gotten from one of the many shelves in this office. He was acutely interested in the book he was reading. It was one of the few Bulma had gotten a special scholar translate into Saiyan. Vegeta had an easier time reading Sayin then human, that's why he was looking at a list of what looked like a bunch of scribbles to anyone who didn't know how to read the tongue. Vegeta finally was satisfied with the list in front of him compared to the list in Bulma address book. Vegeta smiled remembering one of the names on the list. That one would come, if he didn't have some other gig. He had liked Vegeta when he had first met him. Which happened to be on Vegeta last birthday, at one of the parties Bulma had planed for him. Vegeta picked up the phone and dialed the number that was written down. 

      "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Hello?" The voice of the DJ came over the phone as the ringing stopped. Vegeta smiled again and started to speak to the DJ.

      "Hi, it's me Vegeta. You played at a party Bulma Briefs planned for my birthday," Vegeta said sitting back in the chair, feeling Bulma's ki drop as she fell asleep. *~Proably got to bored with what she was doing and fell asleep~* hearing the ruffle of paper on the other end of the line as the DJ shifted through the papers that were pilled on his desk looking for the form saying that what the guy on the phone was true. He found the paper and smiled.

      "Ahhh, now I remember. You were the one that wanted to do something for the person who had planned the party. You know I don't usually play slow songs on birthdays but I like you. You know when you're right and you don't brag about it like most of the people I play for do. Now  what is it that you need?" The DJ said putting the paper in a drawer in his desk and settled back in his chair.

      "I'm planning a Halloween, is that how you say it? Well any way I'm planning a party for Bulma. And was wondering if you would come and be the DJ for me," Vegeta said hearing the man on the other end nod when he said Halloween right. 

      "Sure I'll be there. I'll even do it for free. Anything to help out you and, Bulma was she?" The DJ asked.

      "Yah, Bulma," Vegeta said feeling Bulma's ki rise as she woke up. He smirked and imagined her opening her beautiful blue eyes, and stretching. Her shirt rising up as she did that showing her firm but not to firm stomach.

      "Are you listening to me at all Vegeta?" The DJ's voice broke into Vegeta's thoughts and Vegeta blushed slightly.

      "Oh sorry just remembering something. Now what were you saying?" Vegeta said focusing once again on Bulma's ki witch was heading to the kitchen.

      "Oh well. When do you want me to come for the party?" The DJ said laughing gently at what Vegeta had said, knowing exsatly what he was remembering.

      "Um..." Vegeta said leaning back over the desk and looking at a sheet of paper that had the information he needed on it, "Around oh say 7:40, this Friday." Vegeta said feeling Bulma's small ki coming closer. *~She most be looking for me~* Vegeta thought as he straitened up looking at the door.

      "Hey I got to go Bulma's coming and I'm planing this party without her knowing so I've gotta let you go," Vegeta said feeling Bulma coming really close to the office. 

      That DJ laughed and said, "She'll love it and yah I'll see you then," He said and then hung up. Vegeta hung up and snatched up the book leaning back in the chair and opening it up to the page he was on and started to read. He placed his feet over the papers on the desk even though he knew she couldn't read what was on them. 

      Bulma stuck her had in threw the door to the office and saw Vegeta was sitting at the desk feet propped up on the desk, covered in only a pair of soaks. He had a book in his hands, he seemed to be reading, something he did when he didn't feel like training. The book he was reading was called "How to rule the world,", even though she couldn't read the front of it. She saw the picture on it and knew right away what it was called. She had read it when she was younger and thought the ending was just right. Even though at the time she had wanted to burn the book. She smiled at the memory and stepped into the room. 

      Vegeta looked at her over the book's top. He had hid his face behind it because he had to force the smirk off his face. He smiled and laid the book down on his lap, a scrap of paper in the seem to mark his place. Bulma smiled and locked eyes with him, seeing him smile always made her want to faint. 

      "I wanted pizza for lunch and was wondering if you wanted any," Bulma said closing the door and walking over to a chair in front of  the desk Vegeta was sitting in. He nodded and his smile widened as he watched her lean forward on the back of the chair. The front of her shirt hanging loosely enough to show him her red lacy bra. She looked down at her chest and smiled, leaning forward even more. Vegeta gulped and forced his eyes away from her chest and into her eyes. She laughed out loud and stood up all the way.

      "I've got to go and call the pizza place and run them out of buiness," Bulma said with a light laugh and walked toward the door.

      "Two large pizza's please, Bulma," Vegeta said picking back up his book and smirking as he felt Bulma's ki rise a little.

      "K... Kay," Bulma said opening the door and walking out. Vegeta sighed when she closed the door and walked down the hall. *~How could she flirt like that? She's still walking wrong as if still hurts her and she was trying to get me to do what I did last night again,~* Vegeta thought, pulling his feet off the desk and sitting up. He set the book down on the desk and looked at a piece of paper laying under the list of DJ's. *~I don't need that,~* Vegeta thought setting the list of DJ's a side.

Halloween chapter 2

By ArchAngelStar

      Three days later, Bulma woke up to find Vegeta gone. She got out of bed and got dressed before she went downstairs. She found a note on the fridge. It read

***

Mom,

      I'm at Crista's. I'll be home later. Dad's out somewhere I woke up to find him gone without even leaving a note. How mean.

Your Son 

Trunks

***

      Bulma sighed started to make her breakfast. After breakfast Bulma looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and fell over. It was her birthday along with Halloween and no one had even called to wish her happy birthday, yet. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a small bowl of ice cream, and a cup of hot cocoa. She flipped through the channels and landed on a scary movie. She smiled pulling the blanket off the chair next to the couch she wrapped herself up in it and settled in to watch the movie. 

       A few hours Bulma walked out the front door really down in the drains. She had watched two movies and no one had called to say happy birthday other than her assentint at the office in town. She was heading to the mall to do some shopping for herself sense everyone else seemed to have forgotten that today was her birthday. 

      Vegeta crouched in a tree in the front yard, a huge box in his arms. He had been about to sneak in the back door with the box when he had seen Bulma walk out the door. He had jumped into the tree to keep out of her site. As she pulled out of the driveway in a dark blue sports car, Vegeta jumped down out of the tree and walked up to the door. Bulma had left it unlocked incase Vegeta had decided to come home when she wasn't there. Vegeta knew she would be gone for a couple of hours so he had plenty of time to get the basement ready for the party. He walked down the hallways and into the kitchen. He opened the basement door with his mind and walked down the stairs. He flicked on the light, and looked around. The basement would need some cleaning out but it was big enough for the party. He sat the box down at the foot of the stairs and started to push the boxes against the wall. Then he had an idea and opened one of the boxes, seeing as how it was just paper, he thought it would hold people up. So he arranged the boxes against the wall like couches, and just places to sit down. 

      After he had finished clearing the middle of the floor, and one of the walls he pulled a capsule out of his pocket. He compressed it and threw it against the wall that was cleared. A big table popped up and Vegeta smiled. That was were the DJ would be stationed. Vegeta swept the floor and looked around, smiling. He walked over to a door on the other side of the room from where the DJ table was and opened the door. He flicked on the light and saw that this room was about half the size of the other room and didn't have anything in it but lawn furniture. Vegeta smiled again and went to work in arranging the chairs and tables so he could make this into a hunted house.       After he had arranged everything he went into the other room and picked up the box. He hefted it into the other room, (the box is really really heavy) and sat it down on the floor once again. He opened it and started to pull out capsules. The box was half full of capsules, the other half held two costumes he had had ChiChi make for himself and Bulma. He was going to be what he was rightfully, the king of the Saiyins. He had had a dress and crown made for Bulma, along with the teeth, and the tail of a Saiyin queen. She would be what she should be. He himself had the blue armor, the chest plates, and cape made for him. ChiChi had been happy that Vegeta was doing something for Bulma and had agreed to help him. She had made every thing perfect and Vegeta was quite happy with the way the costumes had turned out.

      Just as Vegeta had set up the rest of the machines that would make the hunted house perfect, he heard the door upstairs open. He ran upstairs not feeling whoever's ki it was and ran into Trunks in the hallway. Trunks smiled and picked himself up off the ground.

      "Thought I was mom huh?" Trunks asked picking up the small box he had had in his hands. "I brought the food and the drinks," Trunks said as Vegeta turned around and walked back into he kitchen. Vegeta smirked and opened the door to the basement letting Trunks go in first. Trunks reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

      "Wow. It looks great so far, Dad. Mom's going to love it," Trunks said setting the box down on the DJ table. Vegeta smiled and walked back over to the room with the hunted house in it. He flicked the lights off and looked over at Trunks.

      "Come on. I want to know if I set it up right," Vegeta said as Trunks followed him into the dark room. Trunks screamed three times. Once when a huge spider jumped out in front of him, and shouted 'boo'.  Once when a mummy popped out from under a table and grabbed into his leg. And once when Vegeta suddenly turned around and shouted 'boo' in his ear as he was looking at a pretty scary looking guy siting in a lawn chair seemingly drinking a beer and watching a spider dangle in front of him.

      Trunks and Vegeta stepped out of the room laughing, "Man dad did you have to scare me that last time?" Vegeta nodded and pulled the box out of the room before propping the door open with a coffin that had a witch that would pop out at you when you walked by her. He hung a black sheet over the doorway and turned to the room he was now standing in.

      Trunks helped his dad put black and red paper over the walls and boxes. Vegeta finally put the last of paper on to the DJ's table and turned to suvaie the room.

      "You out did your self dad. It looks great," Trunks said leaning up against the wall and looking around the room. Vegeta laughed and walked over to the place next to the stairs. He pulled the last capsule out of the box and threw it on the ground. Three tables sprang up and positioned them self against the wall, and the stair way. Vegeta looked at them and remembered that they were already black Oak so he didn't have to put any paper over them. He walked over to the box Trunks had brought and started to take the capsules out of it. He put the capsules on the tables and compressed them one at a time arranging the plates of food so they would all fit onto the tables.

      Vegeta had started about 4:30. He looked at the watch he had worn to tell him how long he had been working to see it was almost 7:30.

      He ran to the big box and pulled out his costume, "You had better go and get Crista, and make sure to get Kakkarto and his family while your out. Your mom will be home in about a half hour," Vegeta said picking the box up and walking upstairs and into the kitchen.    

      Vegeta changed into his costume as fast as he could and ran to the door when the door bell rang. It was the DJ. He looked Vegeta over and smirked.

      "Nice costume. A King huh? What's Bulma going to be?" The DJ asked Vegeta as Vegeta showed he down the stairs to the room they'd be using for the party.

      "A queen," Vegeta said flicking on the light.

      "Wow, You really out did yourself, Vegeta." The DJ said looking around at the room and smiling when he saw the coffin. "Haunted house? Cool, if you set it up I'd probably die of fright. Anyway I'm going to set up Kay." Vegeta smiled and looked around him one last time.

      "Thanks for coming,... Um I didn't get your name?" Vegeta said looking embarrassed.

      "Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff. My friend do," Jeff said shaking Vegeta's hand before starting to set up.

      Fifteen minute later Krillon and 18 showed up. Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he saw what the two of them where dressed up as.

      "Batman, and Catwomen," Krillon said seeing Vegeta's face. Vegeta nodded remembering the show from when Trunks used to watch it. A couple of minutes later Trunks walked down the stairs, with Goku and his family in tow (AN: MY FIC, GOKU'S ALIVE). Trunks was dressed up as a vampire, (AN:He shouldn't ware black. I like Trunks okay. Oh I'm a girl okay) Crista was a temptress, but it looked as if Trunks had bitten her because she had two wounds in her neck that looked as if they were bleeding pretty badly. When Kirrlon saw Goten, Gohan, Vidle, and Nicole he fell over laughing his head off. Goten was in a full length, sleeveless dress. He had on a tiara and looked as if he was about to fall over and kill himself because of the shoes he was warring. Gohan and them had thought it would be cool if they dressed up as the opposite sex. Goten was a medieval princess, where as Gohan was a bride, complete with a bouquet. Vidle was a groom and Nicole was a knight, complete in a suit of metal armor. Goku looked very good in his suit and classes. He had decided to go as the exate opposite as his personality, meaning he had dressed up as a lawyer. ChiChi had the same idea and was dressed up as a hippy. Her hair was left down to flow around her shoulders. She had flowers in her hair and a peace sign on her cheek. She was wairing a pair of brown pants with tassel along the side seems. She had on a shirt that looked just like her pants expte that it had tassels acrossed her chest and had beads along the sleeves. Vegeta laughed when he saw all of them. 

      "You all look great," 18 said looking down at her own outfit. Vegeta walked upstairs to wait for Bulma only to have to open the door for Piccolo and Dende. Vegeta fell over laughing when he saw what they had dressed up as. The afro on Piccolo's head looked way out of place,  along with the clothes he wore. He was dressed up as a Disco dancer. Vegeta laughed even harder when he saw what Dende was dressed up as. He had a pinkie around his neck and a bottle sticking out of his mouth. All he wore was a diaper and a baby bonnet. For that's what he was, a baby.

      After Vegeta could talk he told them the party was downstairs in the basement and that Trunks would fill them in on what was going on when they got downstairs. Just after the grin had left Vegeta's face Bulma walked in the door loaded down with shopping bags. Vegeta took them and put them down on the coach as Bulma watched him stunned that he was dressed up.

      "Baby I thought you didn't know what today was," Bulma said as Vegeta ushered her into the bathroom on the ground level and started to undress her so he could get her into her costume.

      "Yah right. Today is your birthday and Halloween," Vegeta said handing her, her dress and looking at her. She looked down at the dress and shrugged, pulling it on. It was a full length dark purple dress. Bulma gasped when she looked in the  mirror and saw how she looked. Vegeta smiled and turned her around to hand her a tube of lipstick. She quickly applied it and turned around again. Vegeta smiled and grabbed the brush off the counter. He brushed her hair gently and looked at her through the mirror. She smiled liking the way she looked in the dress. Vegeta smiled along with her and pulled a box out form under the sink. Bulma looked down at him and gasped when he pulled out a crown, a set of teeth and a small belt with a saiyan tail attached to it. Vegeta smiled and stood up looking at her, putting the stuff on the conter, but leaving the teeth in him hand.

      He gently grabbed her chin and pulled down on it making her open her mouth. He slide the teeth in and let her adjust them so they fit right. When Bulma looked into the mirror again and beared her teeth she gasped and took a step back. She had Saiyin teeth. Vegeta laughed and wrapped the belt around her waist, snapping it in place. She smiled at him as he gently placed the crown on her head. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she looked just like a queen. And with Vegeta standing behind her looking like a king it made it look even more real. To her surprise her tail began to flick back and forth.

      "Ahhhhhhhh," Bulma said grabbing the tail to make it hold still.

      "Bulma, the crown and the tail are connected. If you think about wrapping the tail around your waist the crown will pick up on it and make it happen," Vegeta explained as he led her out of the bathroom by the hand. He stopped in the dinning room and pulled her close. He kissed her and gently wrapped a silk blindfold around her eyes. Bulma pulled away from him and started to pull the blindfold of but Vegeta stopped her. He led her to the top of the stairs to the basement and tapped his foot three time on the base of the door, know that it would make enough noise to let the people down there that it was time to hide. Vegeta opened the door with his tail and started to walk down the stairs backwards, leading Bulma down the stairs by the hands.  Bulma smiled as she started down the stairs after Vegeta. 

      When they got tot the bottom Vegeta pulling Bulma in front of him facing into the room and pulled the blindfold of her face. He reached over and flicked on the light. As the light flooded the room, everyone jumped out yelling.

      "Surprise And Happy Birthday!" Bulma laughed at this and looked into everyone's faces, a tear running down her cheek.

      "Who planed this? Please I want to know," Bulma asked looking into the eyes of everyone not even noticing what they were warring. She looked at Goku and ChiChi and they both shook their heads, smiling. She looked at Kirrlon and 18 who both shook their heads slowly. She looked at everyone but Vegeta and they all shook their heads. Vegeta walked around in front of Bulma and stood there looking at her with his arms crossed. She looked into his eye's and sighed wishing she knew who had planed such a great party. That's when she saw that everyone was pointing Vegeta behind his back. Bulma shook her head slowly.

      "Vegeta couldn't've planed this party. Could he have?" Bulma asked looking at him. He smiled and swept her into his arms.

      "I did it Bulma. I did it because you're my queen and I wanted to do something for you," He said as he let her set her feet back on the ground. He looked at Jeff and the DJ kicked off the party with a slow song just for all of the couples in the room. Bulma took Vegeta's hands and place one on her waist and the other in her hand. He moved close to her and they started to sway to the music. Half way through the song everyone else joined in and the party really got going.

Halloween chapter 3

By ArchAngelStar

      At about 8:40 the door bell rang. Bulma smiled and pulled out of Vegeta's arms. They had been sitting on one of the couches against the wall, watching everyone dance. Bulma walked up the stairs and down the hall. She reached the door and opened it. What she saw made her want to slam the door shut and walk back downstairs to Vegeta's waiting arms. But she didn't

      "Hi Yumcha," She said threw clenched teeth. He was dressed  as a rapper, as his date was dressed in the worst outfit there was. A playboy bunny. *~GAG and she doesn't even look good in it~* Bulma thought as she turned around and walked back down the hallway. Yumcha followed after her his date next to him. 

      When they reached the bottom of the stairs Yumcha looked around and smiled. *~Good no Vegeta. Maybe I can get Bulma back~* Yumcha thoughts as he double checked the room. He didn't see Vegeta anywhere and gently reached over and touched Bulma's back. Bulma jerked away from him and marched off, looking for Vegeta. She found him when he stepped out of the haunted house laughing as Goku looked at ChiChi who was pounding on her chest trying to get her heart to work again. 

      ChiChi looked up at Vegeta and smiled, "Thanks Vegeta, I haven't been that scared in a long time. I needed it." Goku helped ChiChi over to the punch and poured her a cup. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and was about to ask him if he would go through the haunted house because she hadn't gone through yet, when the witch jumped out at her. She screamed and clung onto Vegeta's neck as if  he could help her with the witch.

      When Bulma got herself together she looked at the witch and started to laugh her head off.

      "Please tell me it's like that all the way through?" She asked Vegeta's loosing her grip on Vegeta's neck. He nodded and looked around.

      "You want to come through with me?" Vegeta asked turning toward the door and pulling the sheet back. Bulma smiled and stepped through waiting for Vegeta. He stepped in through after her and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and they started to walk around the room. Vegeta knew a different way around the place and brought Bulma to an empty lawn chair that had a comfterble looking pillow in it. Vegeta sat down in the chair and pulled Bulma down onto his lap. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her tail around his waist. He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. She licked his lips wanting entrance to his mouth. He gave her it and she plunged her tongue into his mouth. Vegeta pulled away from her after a while and reached under his chest plate. He pulled something out and picked Bulma up. He moved out from under her and sat her back down on the chair. He kneeled before her and showed her what he had taken out of his chest plate. It was a small velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside of it. Bulma gasped and reached out timidly not wanting to believe what was going on. She didn't want to because she thought he was joking with her. It was just like him the come up with this kind of sick joke.

      "Marry me?" Vegeta asked his voice filled with honesty. Bulma gasped again and pulled her hands back, a tear running down her face.

      "Do you mean it? Or is this one of your sick jokes?" Bulma asked looking away from him. Vegeta pulled her head over so that she was looking into his eyes. Vegeta's eyes looked hurt at what she had said.

      "I'm not that mean Bulma. This is for real. It took me a while but I finally got up enough courage to ask ChiChi how to do it. She told me and here I'm am doing just what she told me to do. Please, I'm begging you to marry me. To spend the rest of your life at my side. To watch our grandchildren play. To grow old with me. Please. I'm begging, and that's something. I never beg," Vegeta said a tear rolling down his cheek. Bulma gasped when she saw the tear. She wiped it away and flung her arms around his neck.

      "YES! Yes I will. I will marry you. I'll spend the rest of my days at your side never leaving it. I'll watch you grow older but you'll always be young in my eyes. ALWAYS!" Bulma cried slipping to her knees in front of Vegeta. Vegeta wiped the tear from his cheek and pulled Bulma away from him long enough to slip the ring onto her finger and pull her to her feet as he did it him self. They walked out of the haunted house Bulma clinging to Vegeta's shoulders. ChiChi saw them and ran over to see what was wrong.

      "Vegeta what did you do?" ChiChi whispered with anger in her voice.

      "He asked me to marry him," Bulma whispered sinking down to sit on one of the boxes. ChiChi gasped and hugged Bulma. Bulma hugged her back and saw Yumcha watching this. An evil thought hit Bulma and she stood up. She walked over to the DJ and whispered something into his ear. A grin spread over Jeff's face and he winked at her. She walked over to 18 and whispered something into her ear, before walking over to Nicole and Crista. She told them something and walked over to Videl. After pulling her aside and telling her something, Bulma walked back over to ChiChi. 

      "Get Goku and make him sit down against the wall, and get on the dance floor. Be there in two minutes. Us girls are going to do something for the guys," Bulma whispered to ChiChi who smiled and walked over to the food table, and toward the back of her husband. Goku was standing at the table nawing on a chiken leg, he aslo had about five other pieces of food in his other arm. ChiChi pulled the chiken leg out of his mouth along with the food in his hand and set them on the table. But before Goku could try and pick them back up ChiChi had her arms around his neck and her lips pressed against his. She started to lead them to one of the boxes. She broke the kiss off when she had Goku sitting on one of the boxes, a totlely stunded look on his face.

      Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and walked over to a box. Vegeta walked along after her wondering what this was all about. Bulma pushed Vegeta down on the box and turned around. Vegeta started to get up but Bulma turned back around and pushed him back down.

      "Stay here. I'm doing something but you have to stay here to find out what it is," Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear before nibbling it and walking away. Vegeta shrugged and stayed where he was.

      "All right people. Oh um Candy get up here. We 'girls' are going to do something for you guys. Remember guys you are only to look at you partners. We all know who your partner is so no excuses. Girls you ready?" Bulma said looking around at all the guys in the room. Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows in a silent question. She smiled at him and looked at the girls. All of them where looking at there men and nodded. All of them but Candy she had no idea what was going on and her eyes kept drifting off of Yumcha and landing on Piccolo. 

      Bulma looked at Piccolo and bearly stopped herself from falling over laughing. He had lost his afro wig but had something that looked even more out of place. He had a lampshade over his head covering his eyes. He had a bottle in his hand and was sitting down on the floor flirting with a box. Bulma shook her head and went back to why she was up on the dance floor with the rest of the girls.

      "Okay 'girls' what we're doing is dancing, but... You're also trying to 'entice' your partner. The first person to have their man stand up and join you wins," Bulma anointed, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked knowing what she wanted.

      The DJ started the music and the girls began to dance. Videl and Gohan had switched their costumes a while ago because the shoes were killing his feet. The same was with Goten and Nicole. Bulma stood in front of Vegeta and swung her hips from side to side, dropping lower slowly. She touched the ground with her fingers and straitened up, instantly moving into a hula dance move. Vegeta gulped as Bulma quickened her pace, with the music. Bulma crossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. Closing her eyes Bulma rolled her shoulders. All of a sudden Vegeta was on his feet walking slowly over to Bulma. Bulma started to move her hips in small circles turning around to face away from him. Her eyes closed Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta get to his feet. But she sure knew he was there when he suddenly grabbed her by the hips and brought his to meet hers. He followed her moves not letting her hips leave his. She quickened the pace a bit, leaning back onto his chest and was surprised to find that Vegeta could keep up with her. She smiled and let Vegeta control the movements. He kept the circle going for a little while longer and then he went back into the hula dance. Bulma smiled feeling him start to harden through the thin body suit he wore under his real armor.

      The DJ saw Vegeta walk up behind Bulma and join in and was about to turn off the music when he noticed that all of the girls had stopped dancing and were now watching Bulma and Vegeta dance. The guys were watching also. All but Yumcha and Piccolo. Piccolo was still flirting with the box. And Yumcha didn't want to watch Bulma go willingly into a dance with Vegeta, when she wouldn't even do that for him when they were going out. Yumcha got up and walked up the stairs his head hung. Candy saw him go and went with him knowing how much he still liked Bulma. 

      Bulma opened her eyes and turned around to face Vegeta. She pressed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and let her hips sway, carrying his with them. Bulma pulled away from Vegeta's lips and rested her head on his chest slowing her tempo down. Jeff turned to a slower song and watched as Vegeta rested his head on Bulma's. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer, Vegeta sighed and let the music carry him along.

      "All right everybody get a partner and get on the floor," The DJ said noticing Piccolo. Piccolo had stood up when Jeff said this and pulled the box with him. He stumbled to the dance floor and started to dance with Box. Jeff laughed but didn't say anything. Dende stood there not wanting to be left out but not wanting to break into a dance. Videl rushed over to him and pulled him onto the dance floor. Gohan, Vedil, and Dende went into like a group hug-dance. Bulma and Vegeta swayed around the dance floor forgetting where they were. Goku and ChiChi where in the same situation. They were gazing into each others eyes, forgetting that they were dancing and that there where other people in the room. Trunks, and Crista were standing in a corner talking.

      "Trunks how does your mom deal with your dad?" Crista asked looking over at the couple. Trunks shrugged and pulled her into his arms.

      "She loves him. And he knows it. They may fight but they'll always love each other. And that's all she needs to know," Trunks whispered and gently begun to sway back and forth. Crista smiled and pulled his cape around her shoulders, picking at his tight black turtle neck. He had on that and a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked great. And with his tail wrapped around her waist it looked as if she belonged to him. She didn't mind in the outfit she had on it looked as if she needed to be at the side of a vampire. 

      Bulma run her hands up and down his chest plate, still swaying back and forth. Vegeta pulled her closer to him knowing if he stooped dancing he'd have to deal with Yumcha and everyone else in the room. He sighed as the music stopped and pulled away from Bulma slightly.

      "Oh um, Bulma you won," Jeff said as he watched Bulma come crashing back to earth. She blushed and looked at him smiling.

      "Thanks for not bringing me back to earth just then," Bulma said before walking off the dance floor. That's when she saw that Trunks, and Crista were still swaying gently in the corner, neither of them wanting to come back down again. She smiled and looked around, wanting to see Yumcha's reaction to how Vegeta, and her acted. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. *~I guess he left~* She thought as she started to mount the stairs. Vegeta followed her as it was about 1:30. Bulma turned back around halfway up the stairs and called to the DJ.

      "They're all staying the night, they know where their rooms are. If you would like Trunks will show you to a room when everyone's ready to head to bed," She called, but Jeff shook his head.

      "I've got to get home before my wife kills me," He said looking around and noticing that everyone was head slowly toward the stairs.

      "Well I'll send the money over to you account in the morning kay?" Bulma asked moving out of the way so Trunks, with Crista in his arms could get by her.

      Jeff shook his head, "No. As I said to Vegeta, this gig's for free. I love to be at any of your partes." Bulma smiled remembering that Vegeta had planned the party. Vegeta watched as Jeff started to pack his stuff up, and moved out of the way as Gohan and Dende hefted a passed out Piccolo up the stairs. Bulma laughed when she looked at the three. Gohan was walking up the stairs backwards, holding up Piccolo's shoulders. Dende had hold of his feet and was walking up the stairs after Gohan. Piccolo still had the lampshade over his head and was holding Box to his chest. Bulma smiled and pulled the lampshade off his head and went to grab Box but couldn't get it out of his grip. 

      "Come on. Lets go to bed," Vegeta heard Crista say from the top of the stairs. Trunks and Crista had slipped by them in front of Piccolo, Dende, and Gohan. Vegeta looked up just in time to see her jump up and staddle Trunks waist, kissing him, an evil grin on her face. Vegeta smiled and walked up the stairs to Bulma, pulling her back toward his chest, smirking. Bulma smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder. He scooped her up in his arms and walked up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Bilma smiled and flung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.

      When they walked by Goku and ChiChi, ChiChi cried out, "You go girl!" Bulma just made out the faint, "Have fun," from Goku as Vegeta closed their bedroom door behind them.

The End- or is it? You decide. If you want more, review and tell me so. If so you'll see a new chapter up. Should this be yet another 'How Bra came about' stories of mine? Should I make it long enugh to include the wedding? You decide. Oh and make sure and read my other stoies. I don't have very meny up but I think the ones I have up are pretty good. Well all but about two. Forgive me for The Daydream, and Through Her Eyes. Like I said in daydream, I get ideas and I write them down. And if you're confused at how Dbz Chess is funny. Just imagin Cell in a small black dress. Well more like a teady really. So there, that should do it for now. *bows* till the next story by ArchAngelStar. oh Review please. If not this is all you get. :p!!!!!!!


	2. Next

Halloween Chapter 4 

By ArchAngelStar 

Vegeta shut the door behind him with his hip, breaking the kiss. He settled her slowly onto the floor and stepped back, his back pressing lightly against the wooden door behind him. Bulma smiled and reached up unclasping the jewel that held his cape to his collarbone. The jewel was the same color as his eyes when he was a super saiyan, and was imprinted with a large Japanese V with a B in front of it. She smiled as the cape slide off his broad powerful shoulders to land in a flowing heap on the floor at his feet. His shirt was a formfitting black muscle shirt that made Bulma's knees weak because it was as if he didn't have a shirt on at all. His pants were tight at the hips but lose from there down leaving his legs to be imagined. He wore his normal white warrior boots, but his gloves were black. She slipped her arms around his neck and unfastened the medallion that he wore. He had said sometime ago that his father had given it to his when Freeza took him away, saying that if anything happened to him that Vegeta's place was to put it on and rule over the saiyans and the rest of the universe. Vegeta had indeed donned the necklace but only this one night. The rest of the time he had it tucked away in the top drawer of his dresser, wrapped in only the finest silk. 

Vegeta's hands ran lightly over her hair, taking the small crown with him. Her tail didn't stop waving gently though, which took Bulma by surprise. 

"You wore it long enough that the tail has taken root, giving you all control over it even without the crown," Vegeta whispered gently dropping the crown to the ground and his arms to his sides. Bulma looked at him, and smiled. 

"You could have told me you know. Oh well," Bulma whispered picking the clothes up off the floor and throwing them into the hamper. After striping down to his boxers, Vegeta got into bed and closed his eyes. He could feel Bulma moving around the room, getting ready for bed as well. 

Vegeta was half asleep by the time Bulma crawled into bed. She'd taken the belt, including the tail, off. She cuddled close to him, expecting him to pounce on her. He didn't. She pushed herself up on her arms and looked down at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, and his head sunk deep into the goose down pillow under it. 

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, looking at him. When he didn't move she leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "Oh no you don't. You aren't getting off that easy." She nipped his ear before moving onto his chest. As she slide her hands over his shoulders and around his neck he opened his eyes half way and peered at her. 

"Woman? What are you doing?" his voice was slow and slurred. He was tired, and not in the mood for guessing games. 

"What do you think?" was her reply as she leaned down and kissed his neck. He moaned softly before he could stop himself. He was really tired and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

"Not now women," Vegeta said rolling onto his side, dumping her back onto the bed. He rolled onto his back, then onto his other side, facing away from her. 

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered slowly, running her finger down his spine. He shivered, but grunted swatting her hand away. "You do this all the time! You get me all worked up then you reject me when I go for it! This is not something a loving boyfriend sho-" Bulma broke off her ranting at the knock on the door. Bulma got out of bed, growling, pulling a robe on and walked over to the door. She swung it open to reveal a very red Trunks. "Yes Trunks?" 

Trunks leaned down and whispered something it her ear, making her turn red. She shrugged and turned away, "It's not like I'll be using any tonight." Bulma glared at Vegeta's back as she walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She dug around for a little bit before pulling out a foil package. She walked back over to Trunks and handed the package to him. 

"Thanks Mom, and Dad, be nice okay? It is her birthday after all," before Vegeta could do anything Trunks had turned and walked back down the hallway toward his room. Bulma closed the door, walked back over to the bed and plopped down. She glared once more at Vegeta before an evil grin slid across her face. She pulled her robe off, and threw it onto the floor, flicking the blankets off of her. She'd show Vegeta what he was missing, and get what she wanted out of it at the same time. Pulling her knees up so her thighs where spread, she laid her hands on her throat, running her fingers lightly over the bite mark on her throat that Vegeta had left there before Trunks was conceived. Her hands slid slowly down her body, coming to a stop to cup her breasts. She rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, they hardened, and a moan slipped from her lips as she pinched them lightly. Bulma closed her eyes and moaned again, this time a little louder as she slid her right hand down between her legs. Her fingers found her clit, drawing circles around it, not really touching it. Yet as she did this, she wished with all her heart, soul, and being that it was Vegeta's fingers that were doing it. As she pressed her index finger lightly onto her clit, and pinched her nipple again, a small cry was ripped from her lips. 

At the sound of the cry, Vegeta finally let his curiosity get the better of him and he looked over he shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. What he saw through his half-lidded eyes made him gasp. His soon-to-be wife had one hand on her left breast and the other buried between her legs, her back arched, her eyes closed, her little lips open slightly as her breath came in small pants. As he watched, she amazed him even more as first one then two, and finally three of her fingers slid inside of her body, and an even louder cry was thrown from her lips. At that cry, Vegeta's felt the familiar tug at his groin, and the warmth flow through his body. He turned to her, and smirked, reaching out his hand and cupping her neglected breast, his thump running over the hard nipple. But before he could move closer to her, she grabbed his wrist with her left hand, her other coming to a stop and pushed his hand away. 

"No, you didn't want to play, so you can't have any. You shouldn't even be watching, you said you were too tired. So roll back over and go back to sleep Vegeta, while I have fun," Bulma said with a teasing, but demanding tone. Vegeta rolled his eyes and slid closer to her, reaching for her again. But she pushed him away again, glaring at him, before she went back to doing what she had been doing. 

"Woman," Vegeta growled, feeling his cock throb painfully. But Bulma ignored him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she was pushed over the edge. She arched her back again, this time screaming out a rather surprising word. 

"VEGETA!" her scream rattled his ears, but he couldn't believe what she did next. When he tried to move over to lick her clean, she pushed him away, and got out of bed. He watched her go into the bathroom, only to come back out a little while later, still smelling aroused, but he knew that she'd cleaned herself up and was now just fine. She crawled into bed on her side, pulled the sheet up to her chin, facing away from him and with in minutes was fast asleep. Vegeta couldn't believe what she'd just done. She'd rejected him, and still got herself off. She made him want her so much that he throbbed. And then she turned him down. He just... then he saw what she'd done. He'd got her going, then turned her away, and with her little stunt, she'd done the same. Vegeta leaned closer to her, kissing her earlobe and whispering into it a soft few words. 

"I'm sorry, and I love you Bulma," his words were lost to her sleep, but he rolled over and fell asleep a few minutes later. 

~*~ 

Bulma woke the next morning still roaring and ready to go. 'God, why does he have to be that way. It was my birthday,' her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that he was still in bed. But he wasn't asleep, he was propped up on his elbow, looking down at her. She kept her eyes closed, faining sleep as he reached down and brushed her hair out of her face. She pushed into his touch when he ran his fingers down her cheek. 

"You shouldn't try to fake sleep, I can hear your heartbeat is different, and so is you Ki," Vegeta whispered as he pressed his lips to the bite mark on her neck. She pressed back into his arms and moaned at the feelings ripping through her. She smiled as she felt him push her onto her back. "You got your foreplay last night," were his only words as he pulled himself on top of her. He kissed her, pulling her legs around his waist. He'd stripped out of his boxers when he woke up a while ago, to go to the bathroom. So there were no barriers between them. Both of them let out a loud groan as their bodies joined. It was perfect, as it always was. The feeling was too much as he moved above her. Vegeta caught Bulma's eyes with his, and knew that if he was taken from this world, he'd miss her more than anything. 

~*~ 

Vegeta sighed as he finally withdrew himself from Bulma, flopping down on the bed next to her. It was hours later, and he was more then a little hungry. 

"Women." 

"What?" 

"Food." 

"No" 

"Now" 

"I said no. You expect me to take something like that and then get right up and go and make you something to eat?" Bulma snarled, looking over at him. 

"Yes," Vegeta answered, still not using complete sentences. 

"I think not," Bulma sighed out, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Vegeta snickered a little, forcing himself to sit up. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled a little, glad no one was in sight to see him do so, and walked to the dresser, pulling out some clothes and pulling them on with some slight trouble. Glancing back over his shoulder a last time, Vegeta looked Bulma's naked form over, sighing and walking out of the door. He headed out to do some training. 

He had been at it for about a half an hour, his focus gone the whole time, his mind on Bulma, when the blast he'd sent toward the training bot was reflected back at him. He shot another one at it, trying to nullify it. It didn't work. The next thing he knew, the world around him had erupted in flame and pain.

~*~

Bulma work with a scream as pain shot from her head all the way to her toes. She panted, and gritted her teeth, trying to make the pain go away. It faded some what and she was able to open her eyes. What she saw made her gasp, both in pain and in shock. A very large gash was appearing on her stomach, bruises down her legs, and what felt like another large gash on her back. Her world was just starting to turn red, the blood from the open wound on her forehead, when the door to her room was flung open and Videl ran into the room. She'd heard Bulma's scream and was the only one who wasn't already trying to get Vegeta out of the remainder of the Gravity Room. 

"Oh god! Vegeta!" Bulma cried, knowing suddenly that he was hurt. She went to get up, but her legs gave out on her and she ended up on her face on the floor, passed out. Videl ran to her, and had almost reached her when the doors to the balcony flew open and Vegeta came running into the room. Every bruise and wound that was on Bulma, was on Vegeta as well. He went to her and dropped to his knees, pulling her limp form into his arms. With a silent sob, he buried his face into her hair.

"Trunks! Get a Regen tank ready! Your mother and father are hurt! Hurry!" Videl yelled running out onto the balcony. Trunks nodded and rushed back into the house. "Vegeta, can you get her down to the Med. Wing? Trunks is getting a Regen tank ready right now," Videl's question got a nod from Vegeta and he slowly got to his feet. 

~*~

*Look what I've done? I've… I could have killed her. I can't stop training, but… with the bond now complete, if I kill myself she dies as well, and the Dragon can't bring her back because he'd have to bring me back. I knew I shouldn't have bonded with her. I knew that if it completed she'd be life bound to me… But if I stop training so hard… but a little injury for me can be fatal for her… wait… When the Lifeholder dies, all die, and at no other time. That means… as long as I stay alive she'll stay alive… but… I myself was pretty damn close to dieing today… what am I going to do? How do I save my beautiful Bulma?* Vegeta's thoughts had been repeating themselves over and over and over again, for the past two hours. He was flouting in the Regen tank, Bulma wrapped in his arms, still passed out. He was so worried. He didn't know what to do. That feeling, the feeling of being out of control was killing him. What was he going to do? 

~*~

"Bulma, I know this is going to come as a shock to you, and it'll most likely make you want to die, but please… understand. The bond is complete, we're life bound now. If I die, you will. And I can't have that happening. I love you too much. I'm going to leave for a little while, to get my thoughts straight and try and figure away around this. Please don't come looking for me. I'll be back soon," Vegeta read the note to himself, before hanging his head. Glancing up he looked into the sleeping face of his angel. Smiling gently he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Laying the note on his pillow, the rose that he'd picked next to it, as well as the only picture he could find of himself in the house, he turned and left the room.

~*~ 

Trunks was turning to go find his mother when he saw that she was standing in the doorway from the back yard. 

"His camping stuff's gone, he's gone. He could be anywhere. I can't.... I can't believe he'd leave me, he... left... me..." Bulma whispered, before sliding down the wall, tears doing the same to her face, the note clutched in her hand. Trunks ran to her, taking her up in his arms and holding her. He knew right away who she was talking about. His father, Vegeta had left them. And Trunks couldn't leave his mother long enough to go and find him and bring him back. If he did, he knew his mother would fall apart. 

****

AN: More? You know what to do. Hope you guys like what I've done with this one. Don't you all just 'love' sad endings? Did you know I've been working on this chapter for a little under a year. I couldn't make it work right, then I kept changing it, and all that other good stuff. Well, sorry it's a little late. But here ya go.


	3. An Announcemnet

Ladies and gentle germs. I have an announcement that will more than likely piss you off. My computer is once again broken. The people who were supposed to fix it didn't, so I have to go without a computer once again. Not only that but when I got my computer back last time I had lost a little of my data. All of my Fears saga is gone. So I have to start from scratch once again. So for those of you reading Rewards. It's going to be a while. In fact I'm taking it off line until I can have time to work on it again. I hope to finish a couple of my other stories before I take on that epic once again. Please bear with me on this. I will try my best to get things posted as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.

ArchAngelStar 


End file.
